The Other Side
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: Adira has lost both her sister and her mother in a fire. Not able to give up, the vampire searches for a way to get them back. When she finds a spell to the "other side", she persuades Bonnie to cast it. What happens when she finds herself in Terra's favorite TV show, instead? Rated T for language. May be bumped up to M, still don't know.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

She had been looking for a way to bring back Terra and her mother back now.

_There has to be a way. There's always a way_, she thought to herself as she searched the restricted section in the public library.

Adira couldn't tell what time it was but by the rising sun, she could see that it was almost morning and she had to get out of there before someone realized that she had broken in. She wished she could just compel them to forget but almost all the citizens in Mystic Falls were on vervain, and she didn't want to risk getting caught.

The bells on the main entrance to the library rung as the owner of the place pushed the door open. Adira searched the dusty shelves one last time and on the way out she tripped on a book, cursing under her breath. Taking the old book in her hands, she got up and decided to take the item with her when she realized that it was a grimoire, or a witch's cookbook, as Damon called it.

The woman at the glass doors felt a cold gust of wind as she came in the library, closing the door behind her at last.

* * *

Hours later, Adira found herself knocking at Bonnie's door, "Bon, open up!"

The dark-skinned teenager opened the door. "Oh my God, Adira, it's you!" she exclaimed, full of surprise.

After her family's death, Adira had her mind set in finding a way to get the two vampires back and everything else just faded away, even her friends. The dark circles under her eyes were caused by the lack of sleep during the last few days and the lack of human blood, or any blood at all, made her look pale and weak. She needed to get some blood soon or she would suffer the consequences, but that didn't matter to her. Finding a human to feed on could be done later, getting her family back now was more important.

"Yes, it's me," the blonde nodded. "I need you to do me a big favor," she held out the heavy book and Bonnie gave her a look of denial, so she added, "please."

"Okay, come in," she waved the vampire inside. "So, what's the favor?" she asked once they sat down at a table.

"I found this book," Adira said putting the book on the tabletop, "and I think there's a spell that has something to do with the other side. I don't know what it really say since I'm not majored in Witch Language or any of the sort, so. . ."

"You want me to figure it out," Bonnie finished.

"Precisely."

Minutes passed until Bonnie looked up from the spell book and said, "I'm not so sure if I may be right, since this seems to be written in a different language that I can't quite interpret, but I think it's a spell to get someone from the other side."

"Great, let's do it," Adira smiled for the first time in a long time.

"I don't believe you're understanding, Adira," the witch shook her head and pointed to the page. "This isn't safe. I don't know what the spell really means and-" she was cut short.

"And what Bonnie?" Adira snapped. "And it can be dangerous?" She snorted and continued, "Look around you, Bon. You're a witch, I'm a vampire, and your best friend, Caroline, is one too. Not to mention that Elena is a doppelganger and freaking werewolves exist! Do you really think a little spell will make a difference? We are living in a town that crawls with supernatural beings, Bonnie. What can be more dangerous than that?"

She stayed quiet and after realizing that Adira had a point she nodded, "Fine, I'll do the spell."

"Thank you," Adira said, eager to be reunited with her family again.

The vampire watched as the Bennett witch chanted. Seconds later, the electricity went out, Bonnie still chanting. Suddenly, Adira was consumed by a blinding white light. The last thing she remembered before passing out was Bonnie screaming her name as she faded away.

**Even though I shouldn't be starting another story, I couldn't help it and I started this one, which is an AU version of my TVD story "All That I'm Living For". This is a short chapter but it's just the prologue. Next chapter will definitely be longer and it will include the Winchesters (Dean/Sam). **

**In The Vampire Diaries, the story is set somewhere in season two and next chapter will be set in Supernatural during season 5 episode 9: "The Real Ghostbusters".  
**

**Please leave a review (just a couple of words, it doesn't have to be long) to tell me if I did a good job or not and if I should continue with the story or stop here. You can Favorite/Follow too! I will really appreciate it :)**


	2. The Real Ghostbusters

**Outfits to Adira are on my profile (Polyvore link). Please check them out! :D**

Chapter 1:

The driver hit the brakes of her car and gasped when she saw the person that she'd hit fly ten feet onto the air and hit the asphalt. Running out of her Buick, she went to check on the blonde.

Adira let out a painful groan feeling her broken ribs mend back together. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that she had been hit by a car. Then, she felt someone grab her by the shoulder and turn her upside up.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," the woman gasped at her bloody face. "You just appeared out of nowhere and . . . I'll go call an ambulance," she turned to her car.

Adira didn't need an ambulance, she needed blood, and fast. Her broken bones made her body hurt like hell and they weren't going to heal anytime soon, not until she had blood. Having no other choice, she stoop up, made sure that the brunette and she were alone on the road, and sped towards the human.

Lauren turned around, heard the injured girl apologize before her face changed into some monster, and sank her fangs into her neck.

Adira drank her blood viciously, never wanting it to end. The metallic liquid was a drug to her and she couldn't get enough of it, and she didn't stop drinking from the human's dark-red blood, stopping only when there was no more to drink.

Pulling her vampiric face back with satisfaction, she dragged the woman's lifeless body into the car and with her superhuman strength, she pushed the red car into the woods.

Crashing into a tree, the great impact caused the car to ignite into flames, burning the dead woman inside.

Feeling much better now, Adira wiped her bloody face, and walked away from the road. She needed to find out where she was, because clearly, she wasn't in Mystic Falls, Virginia anymore, and she needed new clothes and a shower, too.

Her mind was filled with questions as she walked down the streets of Ohio. The last thing she remembered before she was hit by an incredibly bright light, was Bonnie chanting the spell. Now she wasn't so sure if it had worked, everything seemed the same in the "other side". Still, she could feel it in her guts that she wasn't in her own world anymore.

* * *

It was past afternoon, almost evening, when Adira realized that she wasn't in her world. She had asked people for the closest way back to Mystic Falls, but of course, they only looked at her like she was demented.

It took her the next two hours to figure out that the spell Bonnie did didn't get someone from the other side, it _sent_ someone _to_ the other side, or in this case, another dimension.

But which dimension was she in? Adira didn't know, so she grabbed her red, leather jacket and headed out the motel's room, in search for a witch that would help her figure things out and find a way to get her back home. _If_ there was such a way.

* * *

Stopping at The Pineview Hotel, Adira entered the lobby to find herself with people dressed in costumes that seemed strangely familiar to her.

"What is this?" she said to herself.

"It's the Supernatural Convention," a guy wearing a white t-shirt that read _Supernatural Convention _told her and handed her a flyer before adding, "the big hunt starts at 7:00 p.m."

The word Supernatural rung a bell and Adira remembered that it was Terra's favorite show. She used to watch it with her sometimes but stopped when her sister died because it reminded her of her little sister too much. Now, she realized that the fans were dressed from the TV show's characters: Bobby Singer, Bloody Mary, The Hookman, the yellow-eyed demon who's name she couldn't remember, and finally, Sam and Dean Winchester, the stars of the show.

The next thing she noticed was weird though, the people appeared to be selling books instead of DVD discs. Why would they be selling books? Suddenly, she remembered Terra telling her about the episode in which Dean and Sam found out that they were characters in books written by some prophet of the Lord or something like that.

She picked up a book and thought, _What in the hell is going on here?_

"Uh, excuse me," she turned around to find herself with a short, light-haired girl. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Adira looked around before realizing that she was talking to her. "Oh uh, I'm Adira Scott. I-I'm not really meant to be anyone," her gray eyes looked at the dressed up humans. "I'm just a big fan of the books," she waved the book that she had in her hand to Becky and added, "don't really dig the costumes, though."

"Oh," the girl said and then a loud scream was heard.

"What was that?" Adira asked.

"It's the live action role playing, didn't you read the flyer?" Becky questioned.

"Of course," she gave a fake smile. Going over to the bar tender and downing a glass of bourbon, she muttered, "Things cannot get any weirder."

"Yes, Agents Lennon and McCartney. As manager of this fine establishment, I can assure you that it is indeed haunted," the Con Manager told the LARP-ing FBI agents in a spooky voice. "This building was once an orphanage, run by mean, old Leticia Gore."

Adira snorted at the ghost's last name. _Gore. Who would name a ghost like that?_ she thought.

The man in the suit proceeded, "One-hundred years ago, this very night Ms. Gore went insane and butchered four little boys before killing herself. Now folk say, that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and that the evil spirit of Ms. Gore punishes them to this very day."

The following man's voice made Adira freeze, "Now that's about all the community theater I can take."

"Yeah, this cannot get any weirder," said another familiar voice.

"Oh fuck, but it just did," sighed Adira, recognizing the voices of the Winchester boys. "Bonnie Bennett, where have you sent me to?" she muttered, paying the bar tender who gave her a look.

* * *

Minutes had passed by, and Adira still couldn't believe that she was in Supernatural and that Sam and Dean were less than six feet away from her.

"For the last time, I'm not making this up, okay?" a dude, dressed as Dean, told his partner. "She-she's upstairs! The real, live, dead ghost!"

Adira came closer to the guy who was shouting but stayed where the Winchesters wouldn't see her. She knew better than to go talking to hunters, especially ones that killed not just vampires, but every supernatural thing to ever exist. Besides, she still didn't know in which episode or season she was in because she'd stopped watching the show after season four.

"Look, I'm sure it was just one of the actors," his buddy tried to logic.

"Who tried to beat the crap out of me . . . And then vanished?" exclaimed the boy with the blood on his head.

"You saw something?" Sam stepped in.

"Look this isn't part of the game, jerk," the dark-haired guy seemed annoyed. Turning to his friend he said, "Tim, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same."

"Alex, wait!" Tim followed him to the exit. "Hey, come back!"

The Winchesters and her watched as the boys left.

"What do you think?" Sam asked his brother.

Adira felt like a stalker, but she needed to remember what episode she was in, and hearing their conversations seemed to be helping to regain her memory.

"I don't think that guy is a good enough actor to be acting," Dean said, Sam taking this into consideration.

* * *

The vampire had finally figured out in which season she seemed to be stuck in but annoyed by the lack of information about the exact episode, she decided to quit worrying about that and start playing along.

"Excuse me, may I ask you some questions?" she directed at the bar tender.

"Look, I already went over this with those other guys about twenty minutes ago," he replied. "Go ask the guy in the ascot."

"Alright," she sighed, "can't say I didn't try the easy way." Adira leaned in, her pupils dilating as she asked, "Is everything the actors are saying true?"

"Yes," he said, not really sure what was happening to him.

"Where did Gore put the kids after she sliced them to bits?" she compelled him.

"The attic," he said plainly.

"Now, forget we ever had this conversation," she ordered, his eyes dilating as she compelled him one last time.

* * *

On her way to the attic, she found two men dressed as Sam and Dean.

"It's gotta be around here, someplace," the chubby guy said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, I don't know man," his partner admitted. "No one else is looking for the attic," he said, not in character.

"Hey, boys," Adira called out, they waving hello. "I'm looking for the attic, too. How about we team up to end this faster?" she asked. Adira didn't know a thing about hunting, not like her sister who could tell you how to kill every monster out of the back of her hand, so paring up with obsessed fans might help her out.

They thought about it for a second.

"Can we have the $50 gift card?" the tall and skinny man asked at last.

"Sure," she nodded. "Partners?"

"Partners," they agreed.

"Help us," a kid's voice was heard and they turned around, finding a very pale boy in old clothes standing in the hallway.

"Oh my God, that make-up is amazing!" Barnes, the tall guy, marveled.

The vampire couldn't hear the child's beating heart. _Oh, this isn't a real boy and that isn't make-up_, she thought.

"Amateur, stay in character!" his buddy said, annoyed.

"Sorry," he cleared his throat and said in Sam's deep voice, "sorry."

Adira rolled her eyes at the two before the ghost spoke again, "Help us. Ms. Gore won't let us have any fun."

"Where is the body buried, kid. We'll light her up nice and toasty," Fake Dean asked.

She had to stifle back a laugh because the man did sound like Dean in a way.

"Yeah," Fake Sam added.

The little boy raised his hand and pointed to a portrait ahead. When the trio turned back to the orphan, he wasn't there.

"Wow, fast runner," the tall man said in his Sam voice.

"Guys, come look at this," Adira said, removing the creepy portrait from the wall that had a hand print on it.

"Ooh, that is creepy," Fake Dean spoke as he stared at the back of the portrait that she held.

"Must've been what he was trying to tell us," said Fake Sam.

"Do you think, Sammy?" Adira asked, finding this fun. The guys made it easier to play along too, they seemed to be really into it.

Tearing the back open, they found a folded paper. Adira opened the old paper to find that it was a map of the place.

"Okay, this is the coolest game ever," the guy acting as Sam admitted, breaking character.

The trio giggle with excitement and Adira found herself happy for the first time ever since her family's death.

Realizing that they were breaking character, Fake Dean cleared his throat and said, "Yes."

* * *

"I'm going to get a drink, want any?" Adira asked Demian and Barnes.

"No, thanks," they said and she went to get a glass of bourbon.

"Check it out, there's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there is the cemetery," Barnes told Demian in his Sam voice.

"You think that's were Leticia's plant in?" Demian, or Dean, asked him.

"It's worth a shot."

The real Winchesters overheard their conversation and went over to them, taking the map from them to inspect it.

"Hey, do you mind?" Fake Dean told the guys, taking the map from them.

"It's real," Real Sam said, surprised. "A century old at least and right there is the cemetery on the grounds."

"Where did you get that?" Real Dean demanded.

"It's called a game, pal. It ain't called charity," Demian said, not once breaking character.

"Yeah alright, give me the map chuckles," Dean said, annoyed.

"Yeah, well you're the chuckles... chuckles," the chubby guy showed toy gun on his belt to Dean. "Besides, Dean don't listen to no one."

Barnes help a hand up to his partner and said, "Dean, cool it."

Dean took out his real gun but Sam interrupted, "Dean..."

"What? They're freaking annoying," he said, putting his gun back.

"Look, we all want to find the bones, right?" Sam tried to reason. "We just thought that it'll go much faster if we work together."

"We, uh, we already have a partner," Barnes, the tall one, said.

"Yeah, but five is better than three, right guys?" Adira barged in, downing the last of her bourbon and settling it on the table.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

Adira shrugged, hoping that she look cool instead of freaked out. Which she was freaking out, in the inside. "Real name's Adira but I'm Jo for tonight."

"Lovely," Dean said, showing a sarcastic smile.

"So you want to partner up?" she ignored him, asking Sam.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Turning to Barnes and Demian, Adira asked them, "You're fine with this?"

"But we get to be Sam and Dean," Demian said, looking at Dean.

"Fine," he agreed.

"Yes," Demian muttered.

* * *

Adira was in the lead, followed by the fake Winchester brothers and then the actual ones. They were on their way to the cemetery.

"Hey, Rufus, Bobby, would you hurry it up?" Demian said to Sam and Dean.

"You alright?" Sam asked Dean, who seemed annoyed.

"I'm trying to be," he said picking up his pace.

"So where were we?" Barnes asked his partner.

"Uh, Doctor Ellicott had just zapped your brain," Demian remembered.

"Oh, got it." Barnes cleared his throat and began talking like Sam again, "Why are we even here, Dean? Are you just following Dad's footsteps like a good little soldier? Are you that desperate for approval?"

"This isn't you talking, Sam," Demian followed his lead.

"See, that's the difference between you and me. I got a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic."

"So what you gonna do, Sam? You gonna kill me?"

"Man, I'm so sick of you telling me what to do!"

"Hey, you know what? That-that's it. That is it," Dean interrupted their "acting".

"What's wrong Bobby?" Demian turned around.

Adira stopped and turned around as well, keeping a distance of course.

"I-I'm not Bobby!" Dean pointed to himself. "You're not Sam!" he motioned to Barnes and to Demian, "You're not Dean! And you," he pointed to Adira, who took a step back, scared of his sudden outburst , "you're definitely not Jo!" He looked at the two men, "What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?"

"Because we're fans, like you," Barnes said, calmly.

"No, I'm not a fan, okay," Dean motioned to Sam and him, "Not fans. In fact, I think the Dean and Sam story sucks. It is not fun, it's not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nuthouse! So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean, you think they enjoy being treated like-like circus freaks?"

"Ahh, I don't think they care. Because they're fictional characters," Demian said slowly, as if Dean was a five-year-old.

"Oh, they care. Believe me, they care a lot!" Dean said, pushing past them and bumping into Adira.

"Excuse you," she muttered, but feeling bad for him. She would've acted the same way he was now if she'd knew that her whole life was published into books that other people read for entertainment, but that didn't mean he had to be rude, either.

"He uh... He takes the story really seriously," Sam tried to explain Dean's outrage to the two confused partners.

* * *

Adira shone her flashlight at the graves, trying to search for Leticia Gore.

"Found the four boys," Dean said.

"Here's Ms. Gore," Adira announced reading the tombstone's name.

Sam came to look at it while Dean asked the other guys, who were looking at the ground with their flashlights a few feet away, "What are you guys doing?"

"Ah, we're looking for bones, genius," Demian, as Dean, stopped and looked at him. "They got to be here somewhere."

"Well, generally bones are on the ground," he said.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm just-" he saw Dean pull a shovel from his duffel bag and stopped. "Wait, hold on," he said in his normal voice, "are you guys serious?"

"Deadly," Dean replied.

"We're not really digging up graves. You guys, we just playing the game, so-" Barnes started nervously.

"Trust us, you wanna win the game right?" Dean questioned them and they nodded.

Adira stood there as Dean dug up the grave, scrunching her nose when he opened the casket, revealing the remains of Leticia Gore.

"Ugh," Demian almost puked, "that's not a plastic skeleton. That's a real, real skeleton."

"You just dug up a real grave," Barnes said, surprised and scared.

"Yeah," Dean said simply.

They looked at them and Demian said, "You guys are nuts."

"I thought you guys said you wanted to be real hunters," Sam reminded them.

"Hunters aren't real, man. This isn't real," Demian denied, getting freaked out.

"Oh God, you guys have seriously lost your grip on this you're . . ." Barnes trailed off as he saw Leticia's ghost staring at Adira.

She gulped, feeling the presence of the ghost, and asked, "She's behind me, isn't she?" Adira turned to her side and was given a blow by the ghost.

Demian and Barnes took off running while Sam tried to help Adria, who had gotten up quickly after being shoved to the ground, fight the ghost and Dean was trying to burn the corpse.

Sam was knocked out by the ghost and was going after Dean now.

Not knowing what to do, Adira threw a rock at her, which did nothing to the ghost of course. The vampire only made her more mad.

"Yeah, Gore Whore, I just threw a rock at you. What you gonna do about it?" she tried to trash talk the ghost to keep her from going after Dean and her planned worked.

The ugly woman came after her chanting, "Naughty! Naughty!", but before she could get a hold of Adira, the ghost ignited into flames and vanished.

Adira let out a sigh of relief. "Perfect timing man," she told Dean who stared at her with confusion.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows at the brothers. "Just because I'm a girl it means that I have to be scared of ghosts?"

"Yes," Dean finally said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, that's sexist ," she told him as she walked away from the cemetery, the brothers right behind her.

* * *

After the last glass of bourbon, Adira decided that it was time to go and look for that witch. Reaching for the exit door, she had a hard time trying to get it opened. Even with her supernatural strength, she couldn't open the damn doors. Suddenly, she heard a woman's scream and she sped upstairs.

"Don't go in there," the brunette, dressed as Leticia Gore, warned her.

"Hey, how'd you get here so fast?" Sam asked Adira.

"I thought you were downstairs," Dean added.

"Uh, I heard a scream and I ran up here," she lied.

"Why did you do that?" spoke the little boy from the corner of the room. "Why did you send my mommy away?"

"Uh, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you? Huh? How about some thanks?" Dean started, Sam clearing his throat. "I'm just saying a little gratitude might be nice once in a while," he told his younger brother.

"My mommy didn't do this to me," the boy with his head scalped said.

"Say what now?" Adira spoke.

"Then, who did?" Sam asked but the little boy vanished before he could get an answer.

Then, another scream was heard. Although, this one more manly than the one before, and they went to see what was happening. Sam, Dean, and Adira found the Hookman laying on the corridor, his scalp peeled off and dead.

The vampire smelled the blood coming from the guy's head and tried to suppress her hunger. She felt her face change and her canines lengthening, turning away from Sam and Dean immediately.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her, concerned.

"Nothing," she lied, taking in deep breaths. "I -I'm just a little disgusted."

"Come on, you just helped us gank a ghost and now you're disgusted?" Dean said, unbelievably.

"Yeah, but he's a real person, who in case you haven't noticed, had his head scalped," she said, regaining control over her hunger, and looked at him.

* * *

The trio went back downstairs to warn Chuck, the prophet guy, about what was happening and that he needed to keep his crowd entertained meanwhile they tried to figure out what was going on.

Adira and Dean helped recruit the people in a room where the convention was going on while Sam talked to the author of the books.

"Hey, I got work to do," the bar tender said as he was pushed inside.

Adira looked at him straight in the eyes and compelled him, "Sorry, but you're going to have to stay here until we say otherwise, so take a seat and enjoy the show."

The man stared blankly at her before taking a seat without another word.

"How'd you that?" Dean asked, curious of how the blonde was handling this so well.

"I don't know, I just do," she said quickly, salting the door.

"Okay, new theory," Sam came back.

"The legends about Leticia have it all backwards, obviously," Dean said.

"Yeah, so alright, let's say that those three orphans were playing Cowboys and Indians-"

"LARP-ing Cowboys ans Indians," Dean interrupted him.

"Whatever," Sam continued, "and let's say that they. . . Scalped Leticia's son and killed him."

"Mom catches them in the act, flips out, and slices them and dices them herself."

"If that's true, that means we have three bloodthirsty brats in the building."

"And Ugly Letty was the only one keeping those creatures under control, and we just burned her," Adira added.

"Smooth move on our part," Dean nodded. "Alright, we gotta get back to the cemetery and torch the kids bones."

"How? We're trapped. We don't even have our guns, the ghosts are running this joint-"

"And they're only afraid of one thing: Leticia Gore," Adira motioned to the Hooters waitress that was dressed as Leticia.

* * *

Sam and her were waiting for the doors to open. They had convinced the waitress to play the part of Leticia and Dean was with her in case something went wrong.

Pushing it again, Sam found that they were opening a bit and he told Adira, "Push."

After a few minutes of struggling ti get the doors to open, Adira made a crack big enough for her to go through. Sam tried to go through too but the door was closing.

"Give me the lighter!" she prompted and before the door shut, Sam handed it to her.

Now, it was up to her to burn the all the kid's bodies.

Speeding over to the cemetery, Adira found the three graves and started to dig them up. She had dug up two of them after half an hour and she only needed one more. Tired and sick of the horrible stench the rotten bodies gave, she took a bit longer digging up the last grave. After twenty minutes she gathered all the bodies, covered them in salt, and lit them on fire.

As she stared at the burning flames, she remembered her mother and sister and how she couldn't do anything to stop the flames. She had always hated being helpless and weak and she remembered being so useless back then. She remembered the skull-splitting headache she got after the town's secret society rounded all the vampires up to burn them, she still felt the vervain flowing in her veins, making her body burn, and she could still hear the wooden stake pierce her sister's heart as her mother told Stefan to safe Adira and forget about her.

She cleared her throat and pushed her tears away, speeding back to the Winchester brothers.

* * *

It was morning now, and the ambulance and police cars surrounded the hotel. Dean and Adira were coming out of the hotel, Sam giving his goodbyes to Chuck and Becky.

"You know, I have to handed to you, you really saved our asses back there," said Dean, stopping to face Adira. "But I'm curious, how did you do it? You know, most girls will run the second they see a ghost."

Adira shrugged and smiled smugly, "Well, I'm not most girls, Winchester."

He widened his eyes at this, "You know my name?"

"'Course, everybody knows your name," she shrugged. "You and your brother were the ones who set Lucifer free. Hunters talk about it all the time," she lied.

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked, unbelievably.

"I'm new at this, actually, but yeah, I'm a hunter," she said. She watched as he studied her and she asked, crossing her arms across her chest, "What?"

"Nothin', just thinking that we could use one more hunter," he said with a lopsided smile on his lips.

"You're kidding, right?" she uncrossed her arms. "You guys, are the freaking Winchesters! You don't need another hunter with you."

"Well, you can definitely use the help, but if you don't want it . . ." he turned around and started to walk away.

Adira was confused. Why would Dean, of all people, want to help her? Then, she thought about it more, if she went with them, then her chances of finding a way out of this dimension will be greater if she did it all by herself. After all, it was their world, not hers, she was in.

"Wait," she called after him. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Sam came back, asking after he saw the blonde, "What's going on?"

"She's coming with," Dean replied, turning to his brother.

"What? Why?" he asked, confused.

"I'm a newbie hunter and I really don't know how this whole business works yet. Besides, I need a ride," she replied, Sam giving his brother look but quickly dismissing the subject.

"Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt," he said instead.

His brother raising his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way?"

Dean nodded, opening the driver's seat to the Impala. Sam and Adira got in the car as well.

She thought about how many times Terra had talked about how she wanted a car like this one and Adira actually considered the thought of getting her the car for her birthday, but then she died and . . . Adira erased the thoughts away, listening to Sam's conversation instead and wondering if Bonnie had told the others, back in Mystic Falls, about the spell and if they were looking for a way to bring her back.

**A/N: Well, thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Really, that means a lot to me and I appreciate it very much! So, I think this is the longest chapter I have written in my life and I tried to make it as great as possible but it just the first episode and I'm sorry if you're confused but I promise you that everything will be cleared out as the story progresses. **

**Also, since Adira is 18 yrs. old in"All That I'm Living For" and Dean and Sam are a lot older than her, I thought it will be weird if one of the two brothers ended up having feelings for her, since you know, she's basically a teenager, so I changed her age from 18 to about 25 years old. I'm sorry if it bothers you that I changed her age but if you want, you can just imagine her as and 18 year-old.  
**

**If I made any mistakes, please forgive me and if I got the dialogue wrong I'm sorry. I had to see the whole episode with no subtitles and it's hard sometimes to understand what they're saying, since English is not my first language and all. But I tried my best and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and look forward to reading the next. :)**


	3. Abandon All Hope

**Outfits to Adira are on my profile (Polyvore link). Please check them out! :D**

Chapter 1:

Adira was using her vampire hearing to listen to Dean's and Castiel's conversation, causing her to laugh when she heard the angel say, "Going down."

"What?" asked Sam, confused by the blonde's outburst.

"Going down," she replied between breaths, Dean saying this at the same time.

"Wait," Sam turned to his brother that was a few feet away, and then to her, "how did you . . .?"

Adira stopped laughing all of a sudden and mentally kicked herself for doing that. "Uh," she thought of a lie, "what do you mean?"

"You were hearing their conversation on the phone," Sam cleared out.

"What?" she faked a look of confusion. "No, don't be silly. I was just laughing at something else, must've been a coincidence that Dean said the exact same thing at the exact same time as me."

Sam nodded, still not quite believing her, but he let it go, Adira letting out a sigh at this. She needed to be more careful around these two, if she didn't want them to find out what she really was.

Hanging up, Dean walked to them and told her, "We need your help, but first we need to find you a dress."

Adira raised her eyebrows at this while the two got in the car. Why in hell was she going to need a dress? Thinking that, she got in the car before they drove off.

* * *

Dressed in a low cut, v-neck, navy blue dress, and with black high heels that made her look six feet tall, Adira pressed the button on the intercom besides the gates of the mansion.

"Hello?" a man's voice greeted through the intercom.

"Hello," Adira started, nervously, "my car broke down and I need some help, please."

She waited for several seconds before the big gates in front of her swung open, two men coming her way, she already knowing that they were demons.

"Good evening pretty lady," one of them greeted with a smile. "Come on in here."

Adira passed through the gates, letting out a small sigh when she wasn't met with an invisible barrier.

"I just need to make a call," she said, not liking the way the guard was staring at her.

"You don't need to call anyone, baby," he smirked, turning back to his partner and back to her. "We're the only help you're ever gonna need."

She was uncomfortable under the man's perverted stare. Adira should've bought a less revealing dress, but no, Dean said it had to be something _seductive_. Looking at the man, she said, "You know what? I think I should wait by my car," before walking away.

The man grabbed her shoulder, his eyes turning black as he says, "Get your ass in here."

"Let fucking go of me, you perverted demon dick!" she threatened, turning around and kicking him with such a force, he hit the driveway with a painful groan.

Sam took this opportunity to sneak up behind the other man, stabbing his throat with Ruby's knife and killing him. Next, he went over to the demon on the ground and killed him, too.

Adira dusted off her dress, and Dean said, "Nice job, Adira."

"My pleasure," she smiled, taking out a pair of wire cutters from Dean's duffel bag. "Ready?" she asked, looking at the two brothers, they nodding.

* * *

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam asked as said demon made an entrance.

"So," he started, "The Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough." He started to walk forwards, stopping when he saw the rug ruffled up. Picking it up, he looked at the Devil's Trap drawn underneath it. "Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" he asked, standing up.

Adira shrugged and pointed her shotgun at him, saying, "Don't know, don't care," before firing.

A man came from behind her and grabbed her, making her miss her target, dropping the shotgun to the floor. Two other men held onto Sam and Dean while Crowley pulled out the Colt.

"This is it, right? This is what it's all about," he asked examining the Colt before aiming it at them, shooting at the demons behind the trio instead. Lowering the gun, he said, "We need to talk. Privately."

* * *

Walking into another room, Dean asked, "What the hell is this?"

Crowley stopped at his desk, and turned to them, "Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" With a wave of his hand, the door behind them shuts closed. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists at all, except that I told you."

"You told us?" Sam asked, unbelievably.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine," Crowley went on.

"Why? Why tell us anything?"

Crowley pointed his gun at Dean, he tensing up at this while he continued, "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

"Uh-huh, okay," Dean spoke, rolling his eyes, "and why exactly would you want the devil dead?"

Putting the gun down, Crowley answered, "It's called survival. Well, I forgot you two at best are functioning morons."

"You're functioning . . . morons . . ." Deans tried to get back at him.

Crowley rolled his eyes at him and continued, "Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of pus. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?"

"But he created you," Sam said.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?" Crowley continued, getting the Colt from the desk and extending it to Sam.

Sam hesitated, the demon wiggling the gun for him to take it. Sam started to raise his hands slowly, not knowing what to do.

Finally, Adira snapped, "Oh God, just take the damn gun," and took the gun from Crowley, giving it to Sam.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" he asked Crowley, not really expecting him to answer.

Getting his glass from the desk, he replied, "Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

Sam nodded, glancing at Dean and then at the gun, "Great." He pointed the gun at Crowley's forehead, pulling the trigger. Sam stares at him, surprised when the gun just clicks. The gun wasn't loaded.

"Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition," Crowley quickly opened the drawer to his desk and got out a box containing the bullets.

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean asked, Crowley staring back at him.

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, HOW ABOUT YOU DON'T MISS, OKAY! MORONS!" he shouted at them, tossing Dean the bullets, and vanishing.

"Well, someone has some major anger issues," Adira muttered, wiggling her ears so the ringing could go away.

* * *

Later, at Bobby's house, Adira said, downing her tenth shot glass, "You know, I can do this all night. I have a high tolerance when it comes to drinking."

"Yeah well, were about to find out," Ellen said. Then, she directed at Cas, who was tied with Adira, "Alright big boy, your turn."

The angel started downing all five shots in a row, and said, "I think I'm starting to feel something."

Jo and Adira gawked and grinned at his comment, he staring back unamused.

* * *

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner," Bobby called out as he set up the camera.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken," Ellen said, coming into the room.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer," Bobby said, the rest of gang come in. He's done setting up the camera on the tripod and rolled his wheelchair back, saying, "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

Adira didn't know what to do, so she just stood there, until Jo shoved her into the crowd with everybody else and got ready to take the picture.

"Ha!" Ellen said sarcastically. "Always good to have an optimist around."

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth," Cas said and the camera flashed.

* * *

Dean and Sam were in the Impala, behind them, in a truck, were Castiel, Jo, Ellen, and Adira.

"You getting any signal?" Sam asked him, his hand out the window with his phone in it.

"No, nothing. Nice and spooky," Dean replied, putting the phones away as they drove through the empty city street and he waved at the truck beside them.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen said to Dean from her window after she stopped the vehicle.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody," he directed, starting driving again.

After they drove off, Ellen parked the red truck and the three women got off. Jo looked through the back window seat for Castiel.

"Ever heard of a door handle," she said to him, tapping on the window.

"Of course I have," he appeared beside Adira, making her jump from the surprise.

"What is it Cas?" Ellen asked, seeing the look of worry on the angel's face.

"This town's not empty," he replied, looking at the hundreds of Reapers all scattered throughout the town. "Reapers."

"Reaper_s_?" Ellen said, emphasizing the 's'. "As in more than one?"

Castiel looked around the place and continued, "They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here."

With that, walked off leaving the three of them staring at each other in confusion and getting back in the truck. After searching the place, they didn't find a single person. Dean and Sam have returned and Ellen stopped the car to talk to them.

"Station's empty," Dean announced.

"So is everything else," Jo added.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked them, not seeing the angel since he left.

"What? He was with you," Sam said, proving that they didn't see him.

"Yeah, until he went after the reapers," Adira said from the backseat.

"Reapers?" Dean repeated.

"He saw Reapers?" Sam questioned again. "Where?"

"Well, kinda everywhere," Jo answered.

* * *

The group walked down the street's town, loaded shotguns in hand as they searched for anything weird.

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve," Dean noted, looking around the wet place.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" asked Sam .

"I don't know what else to think."

"There you are," Meg said, making the bunch turn around immediately.

"Meg," Sam noted.

"Shouldn't have come here, boys," the demon said.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you," Dean stepped closer to her and pointed the Colt at Meg.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano," Meg said, something besides her made the water in the puddle splash and several growls were heard.

"Oh fuck," Adira muttered, realizing what they were.

"Hellhounds," Dean stated the obvious.

"Yeah Dean, you're favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you," she said, a smirk on her lips.

"I think we'll pass, thanks," Sam said, the humid wind making his hair cover his face.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean asked, lowering the gun and shooting at the Hellhound next to her feet.

After Sam shouted, "Run!" everyone made a run for it.

Dean was tackled by a Hellhound and Jo, looking back, aimed her shotgun at the dog, shooting at the thing. The others stopped running as they heard the gunshots and the whines of the Hellhound. Suddenly, another Hellhound attacked Jo and was able to shred her side, the blood making Adira feel uncomfortable.

"Jo!" Ellen cried out and started shooting at the invisible dogs, Sam helping her.

When they all entered the hardware store, Adira closed the doors and salted the floor around it, while Sam chained them up. After everything was secure and locked, they turned to Jo and Ellen.

Jo whimpered as her mother tried to move her hand from the wound, oozing out blood as she did this. The aroma of Jo's blood made Adira's hunger increase and she tried to fight it, moving away from her.

"Blood makes her queasy," Dean explained as Ellen stared at the vampire, she nodding in understanding.

* * *

Jo had been bandaged up and Adira was able to control her hunger much better, but the scent of the blood was like toxic to her, so she sat on the other corner of the store alone. She had thought about giving the blonde her blood so she could be healed, but she was afraid of what they would say when they found out that she wasn't human.

It wasn't just that. Jo had to die, it was part of the show. She knew this because, she remembered coming home one day and finding her home trashed. It turned out that Terra had gotten upset over the character's death, and with her feelings heightened and all, she exploded and so did the house, apparently.

Adira shook her head, the memories of her sister making her sad, resulting her hunger to become more uncontrollable, and she bent her knees up to her stomach, wrapping her arms around them, and putting her chin on her knees as she saw Dean and Sam chat with each other.

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt," said Dean, lowering his voice.

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so Hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight," Sam replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town," Dean ignored his sarcasm.

"Won't be easy."

"Stretcher?" Dean said, looking back at Ellen and Jo, who seemed much worse and paler.

"I'll see what we got," Sam turned away.

"Stop. Guys, stop," Jo told them, Sam turning to look at her. "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" the brothers walked over to her. all of them, except for Adira, are gathered around the dying girl on the floor. "Uh!" Jo winced. "I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta—we gotta get our priorities straight here."

Adira lifted her head up and looked at them from afar, feeling guilty that she could heal her, but she wouldn't do it.

"Number one, I'm not going anywhere," Jo continued but was stopped my her mother.

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that."

"Mom, I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need," she insisted.

"Everything we need?" Sam repeated, confused.

"To build a bomb. She wants us to build a bomb," Adira spoke up for the first time since they got in there, standing up.

Dean looked at her and then at Jo, "No. Jo, no."

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are Hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will _never_ stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway," Jo said, her voice weak.

"No, I won't let you," Ellen said, teary eyed.

"This is why we're here, right?" This time her mom did cry. "If I can get us a shot on the devil—Dean, we have to take it."

"No," Ellen looked up at the boys, pleadingly, "that's not-"

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it?" Jo gave her a sad smile.

After sobbing, Ellen finally agreed with her daughter, "Well, you heard her. Get to work."

Adira helped the guys gather up the materials for the bomb. When she gathered all the stuff she went over to Jo, sitting beside her, and held her hand. She smiled a comforting smile at Jo, this being her way of saying sorry that she couldn't help her, that she wouldn't heal her.

Dean came over and Adira stood up, leaving them to talk alone. Ellen soon walked over to them as they finished saying their goodbyes, and shared a smile with her daughter.

Jo started to cry, "Mom, no."

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is I will not leave you here alone," Ellen told her, Jo nodding.

"Dean," Sam started.

"Get going now, boys," Ellen said.

"Ellen," Dean spoke.

"I said go," she ordered. "And Dean?" she said, he turning around. "Kick it in the ass. Don't miss."

The boys left the hardware store, oblivious that they left Adira behind.

Quickly, she went over to Ellen.

"What are you doing? Go!" she told her, hearing the growls of the Hellhounds already.

"No," Adira grabbed her by the shoulders, her pupils dilating, "as soon as I heal Jo, you and her are going to run like hell out of this place and forget whatever happened. Both of you are going to live a happy, normal life and you won't remember any of this, or of being hunters. Do you understand?" Ellen nodded without any questions. "Please forgive me, but I need at least of few drops to increase my strength," Adira said, flashing her fangs and biting into her neck, only taking a bit of blood so Ellen wouldn't feel weak.

Now, she sped towards Jo, who was drastically pale, bit her wrist, and her crimson red blood was pressed against Jo's mouth. The blonde quickly responded to the vampire's blood, her wounds healing quickly and the the color returning to her face.

Jo looked at Adira, alarmed, but she quickly started to compel her, having little time left, "Go with your mother, forget this ever happened, and don't you _dare_ die in the next 24 hours."

"Okay," she nodded, getting hold of her mother and going through the hole in the back wall of the store that Adira had punched with her supernatural strength so they would escape safely. Looking back at the vampire once last time, Jo smiled, "Thank you."

Adira nodded and watched them until they were out of sight.

"Okay," she loosened her muscles as she heard the Hellhounds burst through the doors, "you can do this Adira. Just a little longer." Feeling the dog's wet nose on her feet, she smiled and got ready to press the button. "Fuck all you demon bitches," she said before pressing the red button, only having a fraction of a second to speed out of the building, before the whole thing burst into flames.

"Oh God," Adira gasped as she saw the explosion, the brothers turning back to her.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean exclaimed.

"I've been here all along," she said innocently, hearing the roar of an engine from miles away.

* * *

They hid behind the bushes, watching Lucifer fill a hole on the ground.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople," Dean muttered, seeing various of men standing like robots on the field.

"Okay?" Sam looked at the two.

"Okay," Dean and Adira nodded.

"Any last words?"

"No, I think I'm good," Dean replied.

"Yeah me too. How 'bout you, Adira?" Sam asked, looking at her.

"Oh yeah, um," she smiled at the boys, "let's take these bitch down!"

Dean smiled, shaking his head, "Here goes nothing."

Sam prepared his shotgun and called out at Lucifer, "Hey! You wanted to see me?"

He stopped covering the hole and dropped his shovel, smirking, "Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you," Dean said, pointing the Colt at his head and firing, letting out a loud thundering sound as the bullet was shot, "so suck it."

Sam and Dean stared at each other for a moment, the devil on the ground dead, and looked at the other men who stood there, not moving. Adira could feel that this wasn't over, though, nothing was really over in this show, not until the Winchesters got in the Impala and shared a moment of feelings with each other. She had learned this from watching four seasons of it.

"Oww . . ." Luficer stood up from the ground, groaning from the pain.

The look on Sammy's face told her that he was horrified.

"Where did you get that?" Lucifer asked, turning to Dean and punching him so hard that he flew into a tree. "Now," he turned to Sam, completely ignoring Adira who has a few feet away from them, hidden in the darkness, "where were we?"

* * *

"Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done," Lucifer returned to the hole he was filling up, picking the shovel and continuing.

Meanwhile Adira went over to check on Dean's pulse, Lucifer told Sam, leaning on his shovel, "You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now? End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam exclaimed, infuriated.

He shrugged and returned to shoveling up dirt, "Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit."

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!" he threatened.

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it."

"What did you do? What did you do to this town?" Sam asked, looking at the town's men that stared blankly onto the night.

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man," Lucifer answered, still working on the hole.

"And the rest of them?"

He took a short pause, pointing to the hole in the ground, "In there. I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand."

Sam made a look of disgust and then confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucifer dropped his shovel and said, "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael—Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would."

Lucifer goes back to his working, raising up his hands and chanting a spell, while Sam goes over to Adira and Dean.

"How is he?" he questioned her.

"He's going to be fine, don't worry," she gave him a comforting smile before turning to look at Lucifer.

"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls . . ." the devil said to the demons. The crowd repeated, all in unison. Dean waking up as Lucifer finished, "to complete this tribute." Slowly, one by one, the demons began to fall down to the ground, dead.

Sam and Dean stared at him in shock, Adira rolling her eyes.

_Of course the devil will do something like that,_ she thought.

"What? They're just demons?" Lucifer said, carelessly.

* * *

The ground began to shake and rumble as Lucifer stood before the grave that held all those innocent dead people. Castiel appeared behind Adira, she jumping back and falling on her ass.

_You have to stop doing that!_ she thought as Cas pressed his fingers to his lips, and grabbing all them, he flashed them out of the field.

Lucifer turned his head back and saw that the group was gone, turning back around and smirking, "Oh, hello, Death."

**A/N: It is done! Finished! Yay! God, that took me so long to write. Looks like the episodes of Supernatural are harder to write than those of TVD. I usually only write about 1,000-2,000 words in a chapter, but this, this is over 4,000! **

**Hehe, you liked how Adira saved Ellen and Jo in the chapter? I didn't want to make Adira seem so selfish and only care about her and nobody else, so I made her try to debate on whether she should save Jo or not and luckily, she saved both of them, so kuddos to her for showing some humanity! lol :P**

**Anyways, _thank you so much_ for the reviews! Sorry if I didn't include all of the actual scenes in the episode, but after writing a whole lot, I decided only to write the parts that would change with Adira in them, otherwise the chapter would've taken longer to write out and I'd have to split it into two parts.  
**

**If I made any mistakes of any kind, I'm sorry but I really don't have time to back and proofread right now. **

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and if you have any thoughts, questions, or ideas about this story or what I should add or improve, please share it with me in a review or PM! :D**


	4. Sam, Interrupted

**Outfits to Adira are on my profile (Polyvore link). Please check them out! :D**

Chapter 3:

The doctor looked through the file, eying the three adults and asking, "You were referred to me by a Dr. Babar in Chicago?"

"That's right," Deans confirmed.

The doctor put the folder down, "Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?"

"Yeah, there's also a cartoon," Adira said, smiling. "I watch it on the _Qubo_ channel."She nodded her head animatedly, "It's _so_ good!"

The doctor stared at her, understanding why they were here.

"Look, Doctor, I think the doc was in over his head with these two," Dean pointed at Sam and her, "'cause they're . . ." He circled his finger at the side of his head and whistled, making the "crazy" sign.

The man in the white coat raised his hand, Dean stopping, "Okay, fine, thank you. That's-that's really not necessary." He picked up his notepad and prepared to write, " Why don't you tell me how you're feeling? Starting with the young lady, here."

Waving at Adira, she cleared her throat and bluntly said, "Well, my sister and mother died a few months ago. So after their deaths, I sorta did a spell to bring them back, but now . . . I'm stuck in this dimensions where I'm partnered up with these two idiots that freaking stopped the apocalypse, and set Lucifer free!"

"Actually, I set Lucifer from Hell," Sam corrected her, looking at the doctor next, "after I killed this demon, Lilith. So now, he's topside, and we're trying to stop him."

The doctor glanced at Dean, who looked exasperated, and asked Sam, or in this case, "Alex", "Who is?"

"Me, her, a-and him," Sam pointed to Dean before adding, "and this one angel."

"Oh, you mean, like a . . . like an angel on your shoulder?" The doctor asked.

"Oh no no no," Adira shook her head. "His name's Castiel. He wears a trench-coat and has this really bad habit of appearing out of nowhere. Really scares the hell out of me, too. You know, with the whole teleporting thing."

"See what I mean, Doc? The kid's been beating himself up about this for months and she," Dean pointed to Adira, "well she . . . she's just new at this. Thing is, the apocalypse wasn't his fault," he referred back to Sam.

The doctor looked up from his notepad and looked at him, confused, "It's not?"

"No. There was this other demon, Ruby. She got him addicted to demon blood, and near the end, he was practically chugging this stuff." The doctor looked back at Sam, who lowered his head in shame. My brother's not evil. He was just . . . high . . . yeah? So, could you fix them up so we can get back to traveling around the country and hunting monsters?

He put a finger up to them, signaling to wait, and picked up the phone dialing a number, "Irma, cancel my lunch."

* * *

Adira had been separated from the guys, she being a woman and needing to take other types of exams.

"Doctor Fuller will like to keep you both under observation for a couple of days," a nurse told them as they walked down a hallway.

"Both? Me, too" Dean pretended to be confused.

"Yes, sugar. The doctor thinks that would be best," agreed the nurse, walking them to the check-up room.

Dean smiled at Sam, glad that they got in without any problems.

* * *

Adira was on her way to the patient's lounge, when the familiar scent of blood stopped her. Tracing back her steps, she was met with a room filled with blood bags. She checked for any other person in sight, and after she didn't see any one, the vampire entered the room.

Opening a cooler she found dozens of blood bags in it.

"AB, my favorite," she said, taking one of the blood bags from the fridge.

Once again, she looked around to see if anyone was in sight, but luckily, not a single soul was around. Not able to fight the hunger any longer, she ripped the blood bag open and began to chug it down her throat. She moaned at the taste of the red liquid, the veins under her eyes popping up and her fangs lengthening. It had been such a long time since she'd had a full pint of blood and now she relished in the taste, taking another one out of the cooler and finishing it quickly. In under than 3 minutes, she had drunk 4 pints of blood.

"Oh fuck, I just chugged down a whole gallon," she muttered, snapping out of it, and her face returning back to normal.

Quickly, she discarded the empty bags, wiped her bloody mouth, and headed towards the lounge, her face rejuvenated from the amount of blood she had in her system now.

* * *

There was a woman playing with a pink bunny and looked up to smile at Adira. The blonde smiled back, seeing that the two guys dressed in patient scrubs were talking to, who she guessed, was Martin. Looking back at the woman, Adira took a seat in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Adira. What's your name?" she asked, getting the attention of the older woman.

"Mary," she smiled ans pointed at the bunny, "and this is Rosy." She then put the stuffed animal next to her ear and said, "She says that you're really pretty."

"Aw thank you, Rosy," she told the bunny. Putting her attention at the short-haired woman, she asked her, "Um, have you seen anything weird lately? Like a big ugly monster?"

Oh no," she shook her head, "but others are talking about it. They say that it sucks out their brains!" She stopped, pretending to listen to the bunny and whispered to it, "You have, too? Well, Rosy why didn't you tell me?"

Adira looked at her, wanting to know what Rosy was "saying".

"Rosy tells me that she's seen it too, but only it's reflection. It was hideous and it's face seemed to be decaying. Rosy had nightmares for days after seeing that!"

"Really?" Adira frowned and said, "Oh poor Rosy. That must've been horrible! I hope she gets better." Mary smiled, happy that she wasn't the only one who tought that Rosy was real. "Thank you for your information, Mary, but I have to go now. It was lovely to talk to you and Rosy."

As she stood up from her seat, Mary waved goodbye to her, "Bye, Adira!"

* * *

After getting out of a group therapy, Adira finally had time to tell Sam and Dean what she had found out. She saw them both in the hallway, Dean and a blonde chick kissing each other passionately.

"Whoa there!" she shut her eyes tight and covered them with her hands. "Get a room you two."

"Hi," the woman pulled away.

"Hi," Dean said with a confused but pleased look on his face.

"I'm Wendy," she said and Dean nodded, she walking away after slapping his behind.

Dean watched her leave and noticed a disgusted Adira before smirking at Sam, "Maybe this place isn't so bad after all."

"Dude, you _cannot_ hit that," his brother replied.

Dean looked at the chick and said with a sad expression, "Oh, so torn."

"Okay Loverboy and . . ." Adira stared at Sam, not sure what to call him and decided on, "Moose," Sam furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at her, she continued talking, "There's been another death about an hour ago. At this point, it has to be in the hospital's morgue. You want to check it out, find out what's been killing these people, or stand here, looking dumbfounded and like a pair of horny weirdos?" She looked at Dean accusingly, who shifted uncomfortably under the blonde's stare.

* * *

Dean and Adira were outside the morgue while Sam inspected the body's brain by cutting his head opened with a bone saw.

"How come you get to keep your clothes?" Dean asked Adira, looking at her normal attire.

She touched her sleeveless, white, leather jacket and shrugged, lying," I don't know, the man nurse didn't say anything about it." Actually, she had compelled the nurse to let let her wear her clothes and not those blue rags the patients wore.

Her sensitive hearing suddenly picked up the footsteps of someone and she told Dean, "Someone's coming," before a door was heard open.

They went inside to warn Sam and Dean started, "Dude," but was held back by the sight of his brother holding up a brain, Adira scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Look, his brain's been sucked dry!" he exclaimed.

"That's fascinating, " Dean said sarcastically. "Somebody's coming."

Adira helped the boys put back the body in one piece and into the drawer just in time to see the nurse open the doors to the morgue.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, the trio exchanging glances.

That was when Dean, not sure what else to do, pulled down his pants and with his hands over his head, he smiled, "PUDDING!"

"Oh my God," Adira gasped, looking away from him, and blushing furiously.

The nurse, though, looked at Dean and smiled, " Alright, come on, you three."

Hearing Dean pull his pants back up, Adira uncovered her eyes and saw Dean turn around to Sam and whispered, "Crazy works."

The nurse chuckled as they went out into the hallway. Meanwhile, Adira tried to wipe away the sight of Dean's private parts. They weren't called private for nothing after all.

* * *

The next day, the three of them were in the patient lounge.

Dean stared at the clown pictures hanging on the wall and chuckled, "Are those original Gacy's?"

"I painted those," Martin, a retired hunter, informed.

"It's good," Dean smiled.

"Back on point, please. Um, so, whatever this thing is, it Slurpees your brain, sucks you dry." Sam said and Adira nodded.

"Yeah, then it makes the deaths look like suicides. Any ideas?" Dean glanced at them, Martin becoming pensive.

"Yeah," he finally said, "a bad one."

* * *

Adira, Dean, Sam, and Martin stared down at the journal with an ugly monster sketched on it.

"What is it?" Dean asked, looking at the picture.

"Well, I bet you a chicken dinner it's what we're up against . . . a wraith. They crack open skulls and feed on brain juice," Martin explained.

"You ever tangle with one before?" questioned Sam, staring at the journal.

"Never," the old man shook his head. He looked up at Sam and said, "Never wanted to, neither."

"So how do we kill it?" Dean asked him.

"Silver. You so much as touch a wraith with the stuff, and the skin will crackle. Now, that's the good news. The bad news is-"

"they can pass off as humans," Adira finished Martin's sentence, piecing the information and using common sense. "And the wraith will only show it's true appearance in a mirror." _Hence, what Mary told me earlier,_ she thought.

"Okay, well, we just gotta spot check every patient and every staff member," Dean said.

"Okay," Sam nodded. "Yeah. But - I mean, what's it doing in a mental hospital?"

"Uh hello? It's a nuthouse for crying out loud! Who's going to believe a patient that claims to have seen a monster?" Adira looked at Sam.

"Yeah, it's the perfect hunting ground," Martin added, looking back at the wraith sketch.

* * *

After a very uncomfortable moment of Wendy slobbering all over Sam this time, he handed silver-plated letter openers to Dean and Adira.

"Fuller is on call tonight, so we'll have to hit him after lights out," Sam said.

"Alright," Adira put her letter opener in her jacket's pocket and smiled, "See you later, guys."

After she walked off, Sam asked Dean, "Why does she get to wear her clothes?"

* * *

The hunters entered Dr. Fuller's office.

Dean picked up the car keys from his desk and ordered, " He's still in the building. You guys take the west wing. I'll take the east."

* * *

Adira was a few feet behind Sam, the knife in her hands, ready to slice at the wraith at any moment, when she heard the painful groans of men fighting, she sped down the hallway. Adira saw Sam pick up the knife and run after the doctor who was hurt, she smelling the blood that was 100% human.

"Oh fuck, Sam, no!" she shouted, running after the big man with the knife.

She body slammed Sam to the floor before he sliced opened the guys throat and shouted at Sam when he tried to move her away from him, but failing miserably, for her vampire strength was much more powerful than that of a human, "Snap out of it, Sam! It's not him! Look at his cut, it's not burning."

Sam turned to the doctor and saw that the cut on his arm was not burning in any way, releasing the grip of his knife and Adira removing herself from on top of him.

* * *

Adira felt the hot flames of the fire in her sleep, muttering, "Stefan, get them out of here! Forget me, safe them!"

She awoke with a start, the blurry images if the fire still haunting her, but shaking them away when her hearing picked up on Dean's voice, or rather groans. Flashing out of her room and into the padded room in two seconds. Immediately, she saw the nurse from the morgue room choking Dean with one hand as the other one was held out in front of his face, a skewer coming out of the wraith's wrist and aimed at Dean's forehead.

With her strength, Adira pinned the wraith to the a wall, away from Dean, and hissed, her fangs and the dark veins under her bloodshot eyes becoming visible. Dean blinked twice, not believing what he was seeing and before he could truly understand what was going on, Adira stabbed the wraith in the heart with her silver knife, the boys' vision returning back to normal, as well as her face.

"You still crazy?" Sam asked, still tied down to the bed.

Dean looked at Adira for a fraction of a second, remembering her face, and shook his head, going over to untie Sam, and said, "Not any more than usual."

The alarm bells rang, Adira helping with Sam's wrists restraints.

"Come on!" Dean shouted as Sam got out of the bed, and the three broke out running out of the asylum.

**A/N: Okay, there goes the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If I made any errors please point them out because being 3 in the morning I feel kinda sleepy and truly, it's a miracle that I even finished this chapter. Thank you for all the ones who have reviewed/favorited/followed! You are so epic awesome and I love you all! Please, keep being awesome, and if you want to leave a review (or ********a few hundred)**, you are more than welcome to! See you next time lovelies! :D


	5. Swap Meat

Chapter 5:

The brothers and Adira stopped by the Patriot Burger Diner in Housatonic, Massachusetts after talking to Sam's and Dean's old babysitter about the poltergeist that her family had in their house.

Dean came back with the food, handing out Adira's coffee to her, and Health Quake Salad shake to Sam. Adira thanked him and began to pour sugar into the plastic cup as Dean handed Sam a fork, which he stuck in his mouth as he poured the ranch into his shake. She drank her coffee, instantly feeling her cold skin warm up, as Sam shook his shake loudly.

Dean looked up to see his brother still shaking the cup and said, "Oh, you shake it up baby."

Adira smiled as Sam stopped the rattling to give him a look and continued shaking the salad as he stared at the laptop's screen.

Dean cleared up his throat and told Sam, "You know, poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good, don't you think?"

"Dude, don't tell me you've still got the hots for our babysitter," Sam said, putting his fork into the salad shake.

The vampire smiled at this, Dean denied, "What? No. I'm just saying that she, you know, she's doing good. You know, with her husband, her kid. This whole Amityville thing being thrown at them, and they're hanging tough."

"Yeah," Sam admitted.

As they continued talking about the poltergeist and stuff, Adira zoned out and noticed one of the workers, a young kid, staring intently at their table. She continued to sip from her coffee, wondering why he was looking at them.

* * *

Adira and Sam walked down the streets at night, he on the phone with Dean as the blonde listened to their conversation.

_"Any luck?"_ she heard Dean from the other end.

"Bubkes. We couldn't even find proof a woman named Maggie Briggs existed, much less where she was planted," Sam told him.

_"Okay. Well, we've got a minute to breathe here. Let's pick it up first thing,"_ Dean agreed.

"Alright, you bet. See you in a few," Sam ended the call.

"So, what'd he say?" Adira asked, pretending that she hadn't heard the conversation.

"We'll pick it up first thing tomorrow," he replied, stopping when he heard a twig snap. "Did you hear that?"

Adira nodded and they both gasped as a dart hit Sam in the neck. She managed to hold him up before he fell to the ground unconscious. Soon, she felt a sting on her neck as well and she pulled out the sleeping dart, feeling a bit dizzy but not enough to pass out. Then, another dart was fired and another until an unconscious Adira fell down to the grass as well.

* * *

A clash of thunder woke Adira up and she groaned, rubbing her neck, "What the hell?" She noticed looked around, the rain falling on her, and she noticed Sam laying on the floor. The young woman walked over to him and slapped his wet cheek softly, "Sam. Wake up, Sam. Sam, open your eyes!" He was still sedated and wouldn't wake up, so Adira drew back her hand and slapped his cheek hard, managing to open Sam's eyes.

"Owww!" he sat up, alarmed, as he rubbed his face. "What was that for?"

She sighed, and for the first time, noticed that they were clothed differently than before. "Come on, get up! Somebody jacked our phones, we need to call Dean."

Sam stood up and followed Adira down the dark and rainy road, both of them confused on what had happened, when a police car's sirens were heard. The pair turned around to see the car stop by them.

"Mr. and Ms. Frankel? Gary and Sydney Frankel?" the policeman asked from his car window.

"I'm sorry, who?" Adira asked, confused.

"Your family's worried sick about you two," the man said.

"My-my family?" Sam raised and eyebrow. "My brother called you?"

Ignoring his questioned, the policeman told them, "Come on, get in before you freeze solid."

Sharing a look, Sam and Adira went in the car, the police turned off the flashing lights of the vehicle as they drove off.

* * *

The officer's car made a stop at a house's driveway and they got out, looking more confused than before.

"Thanks but, uh, w-where are we?" Sam asked, looking at the big house in front of them.

"You're home, son," the officer replied.

Adira blurted out, "Say what?"

"No-no, officer, we're not staying here," Sam denied, looking around.

Seeing a woman and a man come out of the house, Adira tapped his arm to turn around. They both were engulfed in hugs as the light-haired woman asked, "Gary, oh my God! Sydney, honey, are you alright?"

"Whoa there! What-what is happening? W-who are you people?" Adira started freaking out and so was Sam.

"What do you mean?" the lady seemed to be taken back.

"Lady, who are you?" Sam asked, a frighten expression on his features.

"Young man, are you drunk?" the middle-aged man asked, a stern look on his face.

"Okay, this-this is not happening. Dude, who are you?" Adira asked him, totally confused.

"Oh God, are you drunk, too, Sydney?" Adira look at the woman, wide-eyed. "Answer your father."

"Our father?" Sam repeated, looking at the man with a questioning look.

Adira turned around, catching the reflection on the car's window and freaked out, "Oh fuck!-"

"Sydney!" her 'father' scolded but she ignored the man.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, Sam looking at the window to see a boy's and a girl's reflection on the mirror that definitely wasn't theirs.

Freaking out, they both exclaimed, pointing at the window, "Who the hell is that?!"

Reasoning, the man crossed his arms over his chest and said, "They're both out of their gourd. I'm very surprised at you."

Sam breathed in, trying to calm down as he said, "Yeah, tell me about it."

* * *

Adira and Sam had spent the night at the house since Dean wasn't answering his phone calls. Going over to the bathroom, she looked at the reflection on the mirror. A teenaged girl with brown eyes and wavy brown hair looked back at her as she touched her face, the reflection doing the same, only that it wasn't _her_ she was staring at but at Sydney.

Her mother's necklace was gone, the girl had probably taken it when they switched bodies, but luckily, Adira still had her daylight ring on. Even though, she was in a different body, the blonde was still a vampire. Testing this, her face transformed as the her reflection showed Sydney with thick veins under her bloodshot eyes and the fangs from her mouth lengthened as Adira touched her own face, feeling the popped up, red veins and sharp fangs.

With the years, she'd got used to seeing her vampire appearance but she never could get used to feeling what it felt to have long protruding fangs coming from her mouth. It was strange to see how a beautiful face like hers could hide such demonic appearance. Truthfully, it scared her.

Clearing her throat, she got out of the room and went into Gary's, or in this case Sam's.

"Found anything?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

Sam turned around and waved a Busty Asian Beauty magazine at her, "Frustrated virgin." She chuckled as Sam put the magazine and rummaged through his stuff. He picked up a sheathed knife and put it on the bed as he took out a black piece of cloth that had the Sigil of Baphomet on it. "Witchcraft, huh, Gary? You little satanic bastard."

"Gary, Sydney, breakfast!" the woman's voice made her jump a bit.

Sam rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Leave us alone."

"Sydney!" her mother shouted from downstairs.

"We're coming! Just a minute!" she shouted over, Sam putting the box and its contents under the bed and getting up to head to the the kitchen.

* * *

Adira sat down, folding her dress neatly as she did so, and picked up her fork to eat breakfast. Sam's shoes squeaked as he settled down at the rounded table and Mother handed him a plate with no bread on it, Adira noticed.

"So, Gary, I want to know what happened last night," the man that was Gary's father told him.

Sam scoffed, "So do I, believe me."

"I mean, what happened with the plan buddy," he clarified.

At this Adira's and Sam's eyes widened a bit and he asked, "The plan?"

"S.A.T.s, M.I.T. The plan." Adira sighed, leaning back on her chair again as the man continued, "You want to be an engineer, you need a full ride. So, tell me, how does getting drunk fit with the plan?"

"Right, yeah." Sam's face relaxed a little and he bluntly said, "Listen, buddy, no offense, but at the moment, I could give a rat's ass about your plan."

"Excuse me?" his father demanded, Adira biting back a smile as she ate her bacon.

Realizing what he was doing, he chuckled nervously, "Listen, have I seemed, uh, moody lately? Withdrawn? Any-any occult fixations?"

"What?" Gary's mother furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Let me guess, I'm amazing at Latin."

"You have an ear for languages," her mom nodded.

"Hmm, um, any of the neighborhood pets go missing recently?" he asked

"Are you smoking drugs?" Gary's father blurted out.

"Leonard! He is not smoking drugs," his wife looked at him.

"Have any of you seen me w-w-with a book?" Sam continued with his questionnaire. "It'd be big and old, uh, leather-bound, maybe some strange writing on it." Leonard widened his eyes as he sighed, "Or frankly, I'm probably hiding it."

"Gary, no!" the woman exclaimed as Sam took a bite out of her toast.

"What?" he asked.

"You're allergic to wheat gluten."

Adira let out a laugh as Sam put the toast back on his plate.

* * *

The toilet flushed and out came a burping and groaning Sam out of the restroom.

Stopping when he saw Adira, he said with his hand on his hurting stomach, "Gluten."

Adira laughed at the sight and cleared her throat, "Okay, I've been thinking - about the book. It has to be in a safe place where no one can find it. Like a safe."

"Yeah, so?" Sam said, letting out another burp and groaning.

"So, what's the closest thing a teenager has to a safe?" Sam shook his head, not knowing what she was trying to say. Adira let out an exasperated sigh and said, "A locker! The spell book must be in his locker. Come on, get your backpack, we need to get to school."

* * *

Adira followed Sam down the high school's hallways, stopping at locker 208D. The vampire grabbed the lock and began to spin the dial, putting her ear to the locker door and listened for the click. She was still a vampire, but apparently her supernatural abilities were useless in this body. The lock opened and soon enough, Sam had found the heavy book in Gary's locker.

As they both tried to get out of the campus, Gary's friends called after them, "Hey, wait up! Where are you going?"

"We have something to do!" Adira said, not stopping.

"You're skippin class? _You_?" the teenaged boy said.

"Yes! Now, suck it!" she exclaimed, pushing Sam to keep on going.

"Hey!" The blonde guy pulled out a gun and shot her in the neck with one of the sleeping darts, she falling to the floor immediately.

Sam turned around to get shot with a dart as well, the girl exclaiming, "Trevor!"

Trevor looked back to make sure no one saw them, and shrugged, "What else was I supposed to do?"

* * *

Sam's, "Hey! What the hell's going on?!" woke her up to find herself tied against a wooden pole.

Trevor dialed Gary's number and shouted, talking to Sam, "You can scream all you want. No one can hear you! My parents are out of town!" Putting the cell phone to his ear he asked, "Where are you?"

_"Uh, I can't really tell you right now, but man, you wouldn't believe me,"_ Gary said from the other end.

"Well, where's Dean?" Trevor asked looking at Adira and Sam who raised an eyebrow at the mention of the older Winchester brother.

_"Uh, The Cloverleaf on Route 6. Why?"_

"You mean you haven't killed him yet?"

"What?" the blonde exclaimed, trying to free herself from the rope and failing.

"What? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. W-what-what do you mean? Kill Dean?" Sam asked, confused and surprised by what the teenager was saying.

_"I'm . . . building up to it,"_ Gary informed through the phone.

Trevor shook his head and spoke, exasperated, "Look, Gary, we got problems here. I'm looking at your and your sister's body right now, with some other people in it!"

_"What?"_

"Yeah, they've been in your house! They're hanging out with your parents! Would you just hurry up and kill the son of a bitch already, would you? "

_"Don't rush me! I'll do it."_

"Yeah, you better," Trevor told him before hanging up.

Turning to Nora, Trevor shook his head as he put his cell phone away, "I don't think he's gonna do it."

"Just relax. It's Gary we're talking about," Nora said.

"What the hell is going on here? How do you know who Dean is?" asked Sam.

Trevor turned to him, "Everybody knows Dean. He's hell's most wanted."

"Oh, no. No," Sam let out, realizing what they've done. "Have you idiots been talking to demons?"

"Oh, right. We're the idiots," he retorted back sarcastically.

Sam sighed, "You're just kids. You have no idea what you're messing with."

"Well, we know," he looked back at Nora and turned to Sam again, "that there's a price on Dean's head and we're the ones that are gonna collect."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Adira asked from behind Sam.

"About a month ago, we were down here-" Nora began.

"Nora-" Trevor cut her off with a threatening tone.

What? We're not allowed to talk about him?" she snapped back and continued. "We were down here, goofing around with that book."

"Um, I wouldn't exactly call praying to our dark overlord goofing around," Trevor said.

"Don't be a loser, Trev," Nora sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Trev," Sam told him as the girl went to get the book.

"Anyway, all of a sudden, the lights flickered and Gary went into this weird trance. He closed his eyes, picked up a pencil, and drew this," she took a piece of paper from the book and showed it to both Sam and Adira. It was a sketched picture of Dean's face.

"And you know what really weird?" Trevor added. "Gary can't draw."

Nora looked back at him and then at them, explaining, "He said he heard a voice in his head. The demons were putting out a bounty on this guy."

"A bounty?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, to like every witch or Satanist across the whole country. But Gary- Gary's the one who spotted you."

"And the 'Freaky Friday' crap?"

"Another spell from the book. Gary's idea to go in Trojan Horse style. He's really smart," Nora said as she started to blush.

"That is, if he has the beanbags to go through with it," Trevor said, getting jealous of the way Nora was speaking about Gary.

"Listen to me. You are making a terrible mistake. We're talking about a demon deal, killing somebody. This isn't a game. You're crossing a line you won't come back from. Believe me," Sam told her, receiving a look of fright and doubt from Nora.

She turned to look at Trevor, he shrugging, "What?"

"Nothing. I-I . . .," she scratched the back of her head and let out nervously.

"Nora, don't tell you're actually listening to this jerk," Trevor whispered to her harshly.

"I-I don't know. . . Maybe. I mean, w-what if he actually has a point?"

"I don't believe this. First Gary, now you. I can't-" the seventeen-year-old stopped and shook his head. "You know what? Fine. If you want something done right . . ." he went over to where the book was and picked it up.

"What, you're gonna go kill Dean yourself, tough guy?" Nora scoffed.

"Don't have to. I can do this," he smirked as he pointed to the summoning demon spell on the book.

"No no no. Y-you can't be serious," there was a scared look on her face and Adira and Sam widened their eyes.

"I'm calling up one of these bad boys, turning these punks over, and getting paid. Dolla, dolla bills, y'all!" he exclaimed in a maniac manner.

Nora shook her head, "I-I really don't think that that's a good idea."

"It' not," Sam said, the girl turning to look at him. "It's a really really bad idea."

"No one asked you," Trevor snapped at him.

* * *

"Oh my God, kid, close the damn book! Can't you see? You're gonna get us all killed you moron," Adira exclaimed as Trevor got ready for summoning the demon.

"Trevor, I think she's right," Nora told him.

"Hey, you wanna get into Vassar, don't you?" he looked back at her before starting to chant the spell.

"Please! Stop it! You're gonna get us all killed!" Sam told him as Trevor finished with the summoning.

All of them looked around but nothing happened and Trevor said, "Maybe I said it wrong."

Noticing Nora falling to the floor, Adira whispered to Sam, "Uh, Sam."

Trevor turned around and went over to Nora.

"No, no. Don't touch her," Sam warned.

He ignored him and asked her, "Nora, are you okay?"

The girl turned her head to reveal a pair of coal black eyes and she smirked, "Oh yeah, I'm peachy."

Trevor's worried look morphed into a scared on as he stared at the demon.

* * *

"So, what'd you call me here for, skippy? Unless," the demon's eyes were gone as she gasped, "is dinnertime?"

"What? N-no, we have Dean Winchester," he told her nervously.

The demon stopped, "You do? Where?"

"Trevor, keep your mouth shut," Sam told him.

"The Cloverleaf motel over on Route 6," he answered.

A possessed Nora turned to the two tied 'teenagers' and asked, "Sam? Is that you in there?" The demon completely ignored Adira in Sydney's body as she laughed ad slapped Sam's face, "Well, aren't you just 98 pounds of nothing."

He groaned and said, "The kid is a moron." He looked up at Trevor as he added, "He doesn't have any _idea_ where Dean is."

As the demon let out a chuckle and turned to the young boy, Sam shook his head and stared daggers at him, "So, if Sam's in this body, who's in Sam's?"

"A dangerous warlock," he pointed out. "Named Gary."

Adira rolled her eyes at this and muttered, "Oh you got to be kidding me."

"You mean to tell me you've got Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester's meat suit?" the kid nodded. She smirked, "An empty vessel just waiting to be filled. And you're handing them both over to me?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess," he nodded again.

She licked her lips and walked to him, "Well, I got to hand it to you. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." He sighed nervously, "Uh, so if you don't ind my asking. . . There's a reward."

"Sure. My undying gratitude."

He chuckled and asked, "What? Are you serious?"

"Be quiet, you idiot!" Sam told him, irritated that he wouldn't listen to him.

"Consider yourself lucky, kid," she smirked and started walking away.

"Wait a minute!" Trevor stopped her. "We worked our asses off here, and, uh, I want my reward!" he demanded. The demon turned around and when he saw the annoyed look in her face, he added, "Please?"

"Okay," she walked over to him and continued in a sweet voice, "I'm sorry, you're right. What can I get you?"

"How about a million bucks?" he asked.

Adira bumped her head against the wooden pole and sighed, "Oh my freaking God, Trevor! Do the gears in your head even work, boy? She's a fucking demon! Run!"

"A million doesn't buy you much these days. Why not make it 10?" she offered.

"Okay, 10 million and I want. . . I want Mindy Schwartz to fall in love with me," he added.

"Love, money," she smiled, "sticking to the basics. I can respect that. But here's my counter." She took her arm and gripped his heart, he grunting as she pulled it out. Trevor fell to the floor, dead, and she licked her bloody hand in satisfaction, "Yum. Tastes like moron."

The two of them stared at the demon as she left.

* * *

Sam grunted and huffed as he struggled to set free, "Dammit."

"Okay, we need to think this out. Because obviously, just moving around making noises isn't going to help us," Adira told him, trying to think of a way to untie the rope.

"You gotta a plan?" Sam reached his head to the side, only managing to see her shoulder.

"Umm," she looked around the place for something sharp and reachable. Seeing a letter opener at the table, she tried to reach out to it with her leg. "Give me a sec.," she groaned out as she reached out as far as possible, wishing she had her super-human strength when she couldn't reach it. "Aw, man," she gave up. "I can't reach it, Sam."

He tried to think of anything else and asked her, "Do you have any jewelry that can cut through rope?"

She shook her head, "Nope." Sam grunted as Adira remembered, "Wait, I have a ring. Let me try." After several tiring minutes of trying to pull out the ring from her finger and cutting through the rope, they found it useless and went back to twisting and turning to get out.

Having an idea, Adira felt her fangs lengthen and bowed her head down to get a piece of rope in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, hearing the strange noises that she was making.

"I'm chewing my way out," she replied, the rope still in her mouth.

"What?"

"Shut up, it's working. I'm almost . . . Yes!" she let out a tired sigh and shrugged out the rope as her face returned back to normal.

Going over to Sam, she untied the rope and set him free.

"Come on, we gotta get to Dean," he stood up and went for the door.

"Wait," she said, grabbing some car keys, "we need a ride if we want to get there faster."

* * *

After meeting Dean, Nora, Sydney, and Gary at the motel room and getting in their right bodies, the Winchesters and Adira went to drop the kids off at their home.

All six of them got off the car and onto the house's driveway, Sam turning to Gary to talk to him, "Gary, look. Take it from someone who knows- chin up, man. Your life ain't that bad."

"Uh, you've met my parents?," he raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah. so what? It's your life. You don't like their plan for you, tell them to cram it. Rebel a little bit. In a healthy, non-satanic way, of course," both of them turned to Nora who wasn't possessed anymore and waved at her, she waving back. "By the way, you know why Nora's into witchcraft?"

Gary turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't like Satan, you moron. She likes you."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "Y-You think?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm telling you kid, I wish I had your life," Sam said as his long hair covered his face because of the blowing wind.

"You do?" Sam nodded and shrugged, Gary smiling. "Thanks."

"Get out of here," he patted his back as Gary went with his sister and friend inside the house.

Dean looked back at his brother, "That was a nice thing to say."

"I totally lied. Kid's life sucked ass," he admitted and got in the car. Adira let out a small laugh as she, too, got in the Impala with Dean following her. "All that apple-pie, family crap? It's stressful. Trust me, we didn't miss a damn thing," Sam finished.

"Or we don't know what we're missing," Dean said as he turned on the motor, classic rock music playing loudly.

"Oh come on, man. Turn it down," Sam grimaced at the music blasting through the car's speakers.

Dean looked at him, turned the music down, saying, "Welcome back, Kotter," and drove away as Adira closed her eyes and went to sleep on the back of the Impala.

**A/N: OMG, here it is! It took me _forever_ to finish it, but _here_ it is! Finally, I feel so relieved now. Thanks to TVDLover87654, WinchesterDixonBros, melissawtf, animagirl, and Katella for the amazing reviews on the previous chapter and for pushing me to finish this chapter! As always, the outfits that Adira wears during this episode are on my Polyvore account (link to it on my profile) so pretty please check them out. **

**I don't know if any of you watch Teen Wolf but last night's episode left me drowning in my feels and not to mention, dying to figure out what happens next. Seriously tho, I had a complete meltdown after it was over. **

**Yeah, but whatever. I wanted to ask you guys what do you think of when should Sam and Dean find out about Adira being a vampire? Which episode should it be? PLEASE, help me decide! I'm having a huge problem with deciding this, so if you have any suggestions whatsoever please, please,_ please_ let me know! Thank you for being awesome and reading my story! Have a great day/night darlings! :)**


	6. The Song Remains the Same Pt1

Chapter 6:

Adira carefully opened the door, wincing and looking back at the sleeping men when the room's door creaked opened. The vampire needed to go for a bite after finishing her two blood bags that she'd been drinking from slowly, to make them last. Closing the door behind her with precaution, she sighed and left the stinking motel to search for her midnight snack.

As she walked down the dark streets with the post lamps to light her path, a tight knot formed in the pit of her stomach. Guilt. She wasn't feeling guilty for drinking human blood or killing a person. She'd done that dozens of times and it was her nature to do so. She had no other choice than to drink from the vein once in a while, targeting people who deserved to be killed when the time came, but she did have a choice to tell the Winchesters. Which she didn't and all because of her fear.

She was terrified by the thought of the finding out, let alone telling them. She shook her head as she walked down the empty road. _No. Not yet. I need a little more time. They need to get to know me first, so they'll understand._

But how will they ever trust her if they didn't really _know_ her? That questioned remained in her head until her heightened hearing picked up a gang fight not far from where she was.

She sped over to the young men and realized that it wasn't a gang fight. Her demonic face surfaced and she snarled at the teenagers who were beating up the boy. Ever since she was a girl, she had despised the people who harassed others, either verbally or physically, due to her dads beatings when she was a child.

Fury morphed into hunger and she went after the terrified teenagers. Two of them took of running, horrified of the monster that she was, but Adira got hold of the tall and bulkier boy of the trio and dug her fangs into his neck as he screamed out.

The body fell to the concrete with a loud thump and Adira pulled back her head, licking her lips with a satisfied expression on her face.

"P-please, don't hurt me," the sandy-haired boy, no older than fifteen, whimpered out as he curled into a ball against the brick wall.

Her face returned to normal and she wiped her bloody mouth with the sleeve of her black hoodie. Her lips curled up into a warm smile as she reached out her hand to the scrawny-looking boy.

He flinched back as the vampire came closer to him and she said, her pupils dilating, "No, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Being compelled, the boy grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. "What's your name, kid?" she asked.

He stared down at the dead body on the ground and gulped, "D-dave."

"Well, Dave, you're going to forget this ever happened. And if this happens ever again, you beat the hell out of those bastards, you heard?" she compelled him again. His light-brown eyes stared back at her and nodded, she patting him on the shoulder, "Good, now go home and get some rest."

Dave turned away from her and left, leaving her with the teenager's dead body and she let out a sigh before she discarded the body.

* * *

Dumping the dead body into the garbage disposal at the back of an abandoned warehouse, Adira turned around to leave but was stopped when she picked up on a conversation inside the building.

_"Sam Winchester has to die. I'm sorry, but we have no choice. He's Lucifer's vessel,"_ a feminine voice said.

Adira entered through the back door in time to hear Castiel say, _"He's not the only one."_

_"What, that guy Nick? He's burning away as we speak. No. Sam is the only vessel that matters. You know what that means? If Lucifer can't take Sam, his whole plan short-circuits. No fight with Michael, no Croatoan virus. The Horsemen go back to their day jobs,"_ the redhead woman told him.

Hidden in the shadows, Adira took a look at her. She knew instantly that she was an angel but she didn't recognize her from the show.

_"Even if you could,"_ Cas said, "kill Sam, Satan would just bring him back to life."

_"Not after I scatter his cells across the universe,"_ the angel told him, Adira hating her already. Cas turned around and Adira pressed her back hard against the cold wall, the woman proceeded, _"They'll never find him. Not all of him."_

_"We'll find another way."_

_"How's that going?"_ she questioned. _"How's the Colt working out? Or the search for God? Is anything working? If you want to stop the devil, this is how."_

_"The answer's still no. Because Sam is my friend."_

_"You've changed,"_ the smaller angel noted.

_"Maybe too late, but I have."_ He turned back to face her, _"Anna, we've been through much together, but you come near Sam Winchester and I'll kill you."_

Adira took a peek to see that the other angel was gone and she waited for Cas to flash out, too.

"We need to talk," he spoke, Adira backing up into the darkness instantly. "I know you're here, Adira. I can hear you."

She took in a deep breath before stepping out of her hiding spot and faced the angel, "Hey. So, Anna, is she an angel?"

"That's not what I want to talk about, but to answer your question: yes." His deep and calm voice made her tense up in fear, knowing that he was onto her. "Judging by the blood on your clothes and the corner of you mouth, you've drank blood recently," she gulped and cursed herself for not taking her hoodie off and wiping her mouth completely. "What are you?"

His question took her by surprise and she blurted out, "You don't know what I am?"

"No," he replied, waiting for her to answer his question.

She lowered her head, in a barely audible voice she said, "A vampire." Castiel didn't say anything and she sighed, speaking loud enough so he could hear her, "I'm a vampire, okay? There, I said it."

"You've killed," he said, not taken back by her answer, which didn't surprise Adira.

She felt tears forming in her eyes and fought them back, nodding. "Are you going to tell Sam and Dean?"

He remained quiet as he studied her.

A tear slid down her cheek. Of course he was going to tell them. Why wouldn't he? She was a monster and they were hunters. There was no way she was going to make it out alive, but still, she pleaded, "Please, don't. I didn't entirely kill an innocent, and I only did it because I had to. Normally, I drink from blood bags and only blood bags. Please, Cas, don't tell them. I won't do it again, I promise."

"I believe you," he finally told the crying blonde.

"What?" she sniffed while crying.

"Your soul. Even though it's not entirely yours, you have one, and I can see that it's pure despite the monster that you are. You're telling the truth, therefore, I won't tell Sam and Dean. Not yet, anyway," he told her.

Adira wiped her tears away and stifled back a sob, shaking her head, "You don't have to tell them. I will, just give me some time to do that. And as for the conversation between Anna and you, I didn't hear anything if that's what you'd like."

Castiel nodded, "I would like that, thank you," and with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Adira left the warehouse and took off her hoodie, wiping her mouth clean with it, before throwing it away at another garbage disposal far from the one with the body.

* * *

Cas was drawing a sort of symbol on the table with a piece of chalk when Adira came in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean blurted out, Adira standing still.

"Um," she said, closing the door behind her and looking at Cas, who continued what he was doing, "I wanted to go for a walk. Get some fresh air. Can't a girl get some alone-time after being jammed up in a stinky room with two guys?"

Dean said nothing, and Sam asked, "So the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?"

"No, Sam, come on," Dean looked at him, putting down the option.

Sam ignored him, "Cas, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?"

Castiel looked up at them and shook his head, "No, she's uh . . . Glen Close.

"I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam. Why poke the bear?" Dean asked, confused.

"Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first," the angel said and poured a substance into the bowl in the middle of the table, chanting Enochian.

Flames shot right up the small bowl and Cas backed away. Adira started towards him worriedly, but stepped back when he managed to lean on the chair for support.

Cas opened his eyes, "I've found her."

"Where is she?" asked Dean.

He looked up, "Not where. When. It's nineteen seventy-eight."

"What?" Sam stood up from the bed. "Why 1978? I wasn't even born yet."

Castiel straightened up and said, "You won't be, if she kills your parents."

"What?"

"Anna can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them."

"Take us back right now," Dean told him.

"And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone," Cas said, Adira grabbing her leather jacket from the bed and standing next to Sam.

"They're our parents. Cas, we're going," Dean insisted.

"It's not that easy," he said, turning around.

"Why not? You're an angel," Adira asked.

He turned to look at her, "Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal."

"Which got cut off," Sam nodded and licked his mouth.

"So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean questioned him.

"I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less," he shook his head, "it'll weaken me."

Dean took a few steps towards him, saying, "They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna- I mean if we can set things right, we have to try."

Cas shook his head, unsure, but minutes later they were packing jars of holy oil and the angel blade in the duffel bag.

"Ready?" the angel asked them.

Adira put on her black leather jacket as Sam took the duffel bag and swung up his shoulder, saying, "Not really."

"Bend you knees," Dean told the two of them.

Obeying him, Sam and Adira bent down a little before Cas put his fingers on their foreheads and zapped them to 1978.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Adira land on the middle of a road, cars stepping on the brakes and blaring their honks at them angrily as they tried to get to the sidewalk.

Sam let out a breath, "Did we make it?"

Adira looked around the place, smiling and thinking to herself,_ Ah, the seventies. How much I loved them._

Dean nodded, "Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes."

"Yeah, definitely the seventies," she muttered and turned to her side. "Cas? Cas!" she exclaimed when she realized that it was the dark-haired angel back against a car, his nose bleeding.

The guys followed Adira to check on Cas. Dean hurried over to him and said, "Take it easy, take it easy. Are you alright?"

Castiel moved his head and let out, "I'm fine. I'm much better than I expected," and Sam and Dean tried to pick him off the ground.

"Oh God," Adira gasped as he coughed up blood and passed out. She put her hand to his mouth, getting blood on it, and said, "He's breathing. I'll get him a room at the motel, you two figure out where the Winchesters are."

Sam and Dean didn't questioned her as she took Cas and threw his arm around her, the brothers a bit surprised that she could take on such weight while she entered the motel.

Walking up to the guy behind the cashier's desk, she put $200 on the tabletop, and compelled him, "I need a one-bed room." The man with the mustache got her a key, she taking it and compelling him again, "I want no disturbances whatsoever, got that?"

The man nodded, his pupils returning to their normal size, and Adira took Cas to his room.

Opening the room, she seated him gently on a chair and sighed, "Oh man, you sure got some muscle under those baggy clothes. God, you're heavy." After readying the worn-out bed and fluffing a pillow, she looked at the unconscious angel, "You know, if you weren't such an innocent-looking angel, I'd want to bang you." The vampire picked him up from the chair and put him on the bed, letting out a tired puff of air, "But unfortunately, you are one, so I'm just gonna leave you to rest, 'kay, buddy?"

Adira straightened her back and tugged on her jacket before leaving the motel.

** A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I was in a mood to update something and this was the only halfway finished chap that I had. The remaining part of the episode would be written as part two. **

**Also, I wanted to include all your suggestions (thank you so much, by the way) in some way or another, so a Winchester would find out about Adira's secret in "My Bloody Valentine" and he'll decide whether to kill her, or keep her secret.**

** As always, the outfits that Adira wears during this episode are on my Polyvore account (link to it on my profile) so pretty please check them out. **

**A BIG thanks to _Tvdlover87654_, _melissawtf_, _Katella_, and _animagirl_ for your lovely reviews on the last chapter and to those who have added this story your your alert/favorite list!**


	7. The Song Remains the Same pt2

Chapter 7:

"Is he all right?" Sam asked the blonde that came out of the building.

She glanced at Dean and Sam and shrugged, "I guess. I don't know, really. How's it going? Did you find them?"

He nodded and showed her a torn page from the phone book, "Yeah, uh, the Winchesters: 485 Robintree."

Taking the paper, Dean said, "Let's go pop in on the folks."

* * *

They stopped right in front of 485 Robintree Road. It was a small house, not much bigger than Adira's back at Mystic Falls.

_Mystic Falls,_ she thought. When will she ever see that place again? The vampire wondered what her friends were doing right now. Were they looking for her, trying to find a way to bring her back? Or were they doing nothing, just like she was now.

While Dean and Sam talked about a way to explain themselves to Mary and John, she realized she missed them. All of them, including Damon with his cockiness and trademark smirk. _Especially his arrogant smirk,_ she thought.

"Adira!" Dean called out after her.

She stared at him for a second before shaking her head and answering, "I'm going." When she caught up with them, she said as Dean pressed the doorbell, "Sorry, I was . . ."

Adira trailed off as the door opened and the three turned their attention towards the door, Mary standing behind it with a surprised look on her face.

"Hi, Mary," said Dean.

"You can't be here," she told him.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time-"

"No, you don't understand. I'm not-" she stopped to look at Adira and Sam, who stared at her in shock. "I don't do that anymore," she finally said. "I have a normal life now. You have to go."

Adira took a step forwards in front of Mary, blocking Sam and Dean's view, so they couldn't see how she was about to compel her to let them in, when a man came by her side and opened the door wide open with a smile on his face.

Adira backed away slowly and Mary turned to John, saying, "Sorry, sweetie, they're just . . ."

"Mary's cousins," Dean finished, she widening her eyes and faked a smile. "Yeah, we couldn't stop through town without swinging by and saying 'hey', now, could we?" He held out his hand, "Dean."

John shook his hand and narrowed his eyes, "You look familiar."

"Really? Yeah, you do, too, actually, you know? We must have met sometime. Small towns, right? Got to love 'em," he said, bit nervously.

The dark-haired man smiled at Adira and extended his arm to her, "I'm John."

She smiled back and gave his hand a firm shake, careful not to touch the invisible barrier that kept her from coming in, "Adira. Nice to meet you."

He let her hand go and shook Sam's hand. He stared back at him with his eyes that were holding back tears.

"This is Sam," Dean said to John when Sam was left speechless.

"Sam, oh," he looked at Mary and said, "Mary's father was a Sam."

"It's a family name," Sam smiled and nodded at Dean's words.

John looked down and Sam's hand who was still holding his and said to him, "You okay, pal? You look a little spooked."

Realizing that he was still holding his hand, Sam let go of it and sighed, "Oh. Oh, yeah. Just a . . . long trip."

"Yeah," Dean smiled awkwardly.

"Well, Sam, Dean, and Adira were just on their way out," Mary said, looking at them.

"What?" her husband let out unbelievably. "They just got here. Real happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please come in for a beer."

"Twist my arm," Dean smiled while Mary sent them a glare.

* * *

They were in the living room, Mary becoming uncomfortable under Sam's stare.

Noticing this, John said, "Are you sure you're okay, Sam?"

"Um," Sam cleared his throat, "yeah. I'm just, um—You are so beautiful."

Dean widened his eyes as Mary looked weirdly at Sam and directed to John, "He means that in a—a non-weird, wholesome, family kind of a way."

Sam nodded, embarrassed, "Oh, yeah, right."

"We haven't seen Mary in—in quite some time, and—See, she's the spitting image of our mom. I mean, it's—it's—"

"Eerie," Adira tried helping Dean out, he nodding in return and looking relieved. Feeling like a third-wheel in this weird family reunion situation, Adira stood up and asked, "Can-can I use your restroom?"

"Yeah, it's down the hallway," Mary answered and she left.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror, Adira gurgled and spit out the water into the the sink. Her mouth still tasted of blood and there were some blood stains on her red lips. Washing her face and starting at her reflection, she sighed and turned off the water faucet.

_What am I doing? I can't be here? I should be finding a way out of this world- should be looking for a witch or a spellbook to get me back,_ she thought and shook her head. _Being with them, it's too dangerous. The angel already knows it, and it's not long enough before Sam and Dean find out. I need to leave them or I'd be dead. But where would I go?_ She threw the small towel to her reflection in the mirror when she saw herself crying.

_I'm a goddamn vampire!,_ she thought angrily as she wiped her tears away. Then why was she crying? Adira could get a new house, a car, even a job and change her name easily with her powers. If she could start a new life here, then why was she so clung onto staying with the Winchesters or getting back to Mystic Falls?

She was afraid, that why. The vampire was afraid of being alone. That was the reason why she wanted to bring her family back from the dead in the first place. And that was was the reason she was here, because she was scare of the solitude.

The sound of the front door closing caught her attention and Adira opened the restroom's door. It was silent in the house and she cursed under her breath when she realized the Winchesters were gone

"I hate it when they do that," she muttered about them leaving her behind again as she made her way to the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry," said Anna and flung Mary onto the car's windshield, the glass shattering from the impact.

The angel moved towards the hunter slowly but stopped when someone called out behind her.

"Hey, chick!" she turned around to see another blonde. Picking up the angel-killing blade, Adira smirked, "come at me."

Anna walked to her, finding something odd about her but couldn't tell what. Adira gripped the silver blade tighter as they circled each other. Adira took this time to study her opponent since she had to fight like a human and not a vampire. Anna was about two inches shorter than her and skinnier but that didn't matter because she was an angel. She also wore an overcoat that covered most of her skin, so Adira needed to aim for her face and neck if she wanted to make some damage, which of course, she did.

Finally, she made a move and attempted to slash her throat with the blade but Anna took a step back, slightly bending her back. The vampire tried again, making the angel fall to the floor as she avoided the blade. Adira was going to stab the blade into her stomach when Anna lifted her leg and kicked her hard on her abdomen. The blow caused the blonde to stumble backward with a painful groan, giving her enough time to get up and raise her fist to punch her. Adira saw Anna's fist coming at her and she swerved it.

Slashing at Anna again, Adira managed to cut her hand. The redhead hissed in return, and given the chance to make another move, Adira kicked her with tremendous force in the her stomach. Anna coughed out blood and held up her hand to stop the blonde from elbowing her in the face, making her drop the blade, and sent her flying to the wall.

"Ah, you bitch!" Adira let out as she hit the table, breaking it in half, and touched her bleeding forehead.

Anna came closer to her and she grabbed the closest thing she could use as a weapon and slowly got up. Adira drove the crowbar through Anna's heart and watched her as the angel pulled it out slowly.

"Sorry, it's not that easy to kill an angel," Anna let the crowbar drop to the floor with a cling.

"No shit, smart one," Adira wanted to say but Sam stopped her.

"No, but you can distract them," he said and pressed his bloody hand to the painted sigil on the wall, making Anna disappear.

Adira looked around, and for the first time, she saw Dean next to Mary, who caught John staring at her with a scared and angry look.

* * *

After a long ride in the Impala with a pissed off John Winchester, they arrived into the Campbell's residence.

Mary opened the door and turned on the house's light, "Place has been in the family for years." All of them came in, except for Adira who was stopped by the invisible barrier at the door, and Mary picked up a dusty rug, revealing a Devil's trap. "Devil's trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course," she turned on another light-switch and turned to them, "Um, there should be salt and holy water in the pantry, knives, guns- "

"All that stuff will do is piss it off," Sam said, Adira struggling to get inside knowing that she never would unless she was invited in.

"So, what will kill it? Or slow it down, at least?"

"Not much," he shook his head.

"Oh, great," Mary replied with sarcasm. Then, she noticed that Adira was still at the door and she asked, "What are you still doing at the door? Come in."

Adira sighed as she waved her in and stepped inside the bad-maintained house.

Dean looked at her and then at Mary, raising the duffel bag told them, "He said 'not much', not 'nothing'. We packed." He settled the bag on the table and opened it, pulling out a piece of paper with a drawn sigil on it, "If we put this up, and she comes close, we beam right of the starship."

Sam picked up a jar and explained to Mary, "And this is holy oil. It's kind of like a, like a devil's trap for angels. Come on, we'll show you how it works."

Adira grabbed her own holy oil jar and accompanied Sam and Mary to another room.

* * *

Adira and John were preparing the place against the angel while Sam and Dean were talking to Mary in another room when they noticed that everything they've put up to protect them from Anna was gone.

Going over to the living room, Adira told the others, "Guys, we got a problem."

Mary, Dean, and Sam turned to them with confused expressions and John added, "Those blood things, the sigils—they're gone."

"Gone, as in. . .? Sam trailed off.

"As in vanished, disappeared, no longer there or visible. . . The sigils are all smudged up," Adira explained.

"They're right," Dean said, looking at the sigil that was supposed to be on the door.

Mary bent down to touch the ground and looked up, "There's no more holy oil."

Suddenly, there's a loud high-pitched sound and they all covered their ears. The bulbs and windows shattered as the angel's voice continued to speak, Adira's sensitive hearing not able to take in such sound and blood came out of her ears as her eardrums ruptured.

The noise finally stopped and the door burst opened. Everyone got up and Dean asked to the dark figure coming their way, "Who the hell are you?"

The angel stepped to where they could see him and answered, "I'm Uriel."

Dean backed away and in an 'are you kidding me' tone, he says, "Oh, come on."

"Go," Sam told Mary and John but Anna blocked the exit.

Dean looked at her and then at the dark-skinned man and said, "Well, here goes nothing."

The brothers went after Anna and Uriel while Adira looked for a way to get the couple out. John saw Sam's angel-killing blade on the floor and bent down to get it only to be stopped by Anna as she threw him out the window.

"John!" Mary screamed and looked at Anna.

Seeing that the angel was going to attack his mother, Sam stood between them. Anna ripped out a fixture out of the wall as Sam went after the angel blade but at the last minute Adira pushed him away from Anna and the iron fixture was driven into her stomach.

Hearing a sharp gasp, Dean let out worriedly while he was being chocked by Uriel, "Sammy!"

Holding Adira in his arms, he said, "No, I'm okay."

"Adira," Dean said with painful realization as he saw her on the floor with an iron fixture through her stomach.

Luckily, it was just that: an iron fixture. Otherwise, Adira would have probably be dead if it was a wooden one through her heart, but even though she was alive, the pain was awfully strong and it was as if she really was dead.

"I'm really sorry," the vampire heard Anna tell Mary.

"Anna," said a deep-voice and the angel turned around, wide-eyed.

"Michael," she spoke before the archangel put a hand on her shoulder and burned her to ashes.

He then turned to Uriel, who gulped, "Michael, I didn't know. . ."

"Goodbye, Uriel," Michael snapped his fingers and the angel vanished.

Mary looked at him and demanded, "What did you do to John?

"John is fine," he assured her.

"Who—what are you?"

"Shh. . .," he told the frightened woman and put two fingers on her forehead, she closing her eyes and falling to the floor unconscious. He turned to Dean and told him, "Well, I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?"

Walking slowly to him, Dean pointed a finger to Adira who was laying 'dead' on Sam's lap, and demanded, "Fix her."

"First," he held up a finger, "we talk. Then I fix your darling little Adira . . . if she needs to be fixed."

Dean glanced at her and narrowed his eyes at him in confusion but there was a bigger questioned he needed to ask, "How'd you get in my dad, anyway?"

"I told him I could save his wife, and he said yes."

"I guess they oversold me being your one and only vessel."

"You're my true vessel but not my only one," Michael clarified.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean questioned, still not making sense.

"It's a bloodline."

"A bloodline?"

"Stretching back to Cain and Abel. It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood."

"Awesome. Six degrees of Heaven Bacon," he replied sarcastically. "What do you want with me?"

"You really don't know the answer to that?"

"Well, you know I ain't gonna say yes, so why are you here? What do you want with me?!"

Michael took a few steps forward and said, "I just want you to understand what you and I have to do."

"Oh, I get it. You got beef with your brother. Well, get some therapy, pal. Don't take it out on my planet!"

He shook his head, "You're wrong. Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me. But still. . . I don't want this any more than you would want to kill Sam."

At his words, Dean looked over to Sam and Michael turned to him as well, continuing, "You know, my brother, I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand, and I still love him." Looking back at Dean, he said, "But I'm going to kill him because it is right and I have to."

"Oh, because God says so?" Dean questioned.

"Yes. From the beginning, he knew this was how it was going to end."

"And you're just gonna do whatever God says?"

"Yes, because I am a good son."

He scoffed, "Okay, well, trust me, pal. Take it from someone who knows, that is a dead-end street."

"And you think you know better than my father? One unimportant little man. What makes you think you get to choose?" Michael asked him.

Anger rose inside Dean, "Because I got to believe that I can choose what I do with my _unimportant_ little life."

Michael looked at him and tried to hide back a smiled as he said, "You're wrong. You know how I know? Think of a million random acts of chance that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have the two of you." He pointed at Sam and Dean. "Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it's not random, it's not chance. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free will's an illusion, Dean. That's why you're going to say yes." He looked at Dean who had a gloomy look on his face and said, "Oh, buck up. It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you."

"Then what about my dad?" he asked.

"Better than new. In fact, I'm gonna do your mom and your dad a favor."

"What?"

"Scrub their minds. They won't remember me or you."

From the floor, Sam let out, "No, you can't do that."

He heard him but didn't look his way when he told Dean, "I'm just giving your mother what she wants. She can go back to her husband, her family—"

"She's gonna walk right into that nursery!" Dean exclaimed.

"Obviously. And you always knew that was going to play out one way or another. You can't fight City Hall." Michael turned to Sam and Adira to put his fingers on their foreheads and return them back to the motel back in present time.

* * *

Adira gasped, sitting up on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked her, dressed in a new pair of clothes.

She touched her ear where the blood had dried already and looked down at her bloody clothes. Her hands looked pale and she nodded, standing up, "I need to go. Get a drink, something to eat."

"But your pale," said Sam as she put on her leather jacket and headed to the door. "Wait, your clothes-," she shut the door behind her, "are covered in blood."

Adira realized that halfway to the nearest hospital. She had been thinking about how much she needed some blood that she forgot about her blood-stained clothes. Sighing, she zipped up her jacket and continued walking, feeling sore and drained with every step she took.

On her way to the hospital for some blood bags, she noticed from an antique store window, a small porcelain angel figurine on display. She didn't know why, but she smiled, thinking, _Angels are watching over you, Dean.  
_

**A/N: So glad I'm finally done with this episode. It's one of my favorites, actually, especially the part with Dean and Mary. That scene always gets to me and the John and Sam one too. Ugh, so many feels in this one. But anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter and I'm seriously so excited to start writing the next one. **

**As always, the outfits that Adira wears during this episode are on my Polyvore account (link to it on my profile) so pretty please check them out. **

**Sorry if the fighting scenes weren't so descriptive, I'm not good at writing fights. Well, at least I think I'm not. Okay, I'm babbling now sooo . . . Who's excited for Season 9, eh? I know I am! Only sixteen more days (I think) yippee!  
**

**A big thanks to Katella, animagirl, and TVDlover87654 for your wonderful reviews and to all of those you have read this story! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Have a great day/night, darlings! :)**


End file.
